


Our Puppy

by DearMeLove



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove
Summary: Superboy (Conner Kent) is feeling left out when he's with the Young Justice team. Dick calls Jason up to show their little puppy he's loved.Conner/Dick/Jason ficContains: pet play, piss kink, dom/sub, rough sex, slight angst and double penetration
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Our Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i had this idea to be a oneshot but its so long oof

Dick flicked his wrist, hearing the soft _crack_ then a warmth spread over his joint. He sighed, pushing his hair out of his face as his eyes focused on the boy in front of him. 

Conner heard the same crack but louder, superhearing sometimes wasn't much of a gift. He cringed at the cracking noise.

"They just- seem to be the same. If I'm there or not. I don't seem to make an impact on people, or-"

Conner paused. "I don't seem to matter." Conner's voice caught in his throat. He fought to keep the tears from sliding down his cheeks. 

"Conner, baby." Dick's voice was soft. "You do. They are comfortable with you-"

Conner's face twisted in anger. "No! They don't! I'm tired of being looked at as just a clone. I am so much more than that!" Conner growled, jumping up from his spot on his bed. "They don't treat me like a person. More of just someone not to piss off!" 

Dick's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Conner," his voice firm, "you do mean a lot. To all of us. You're a valued member on the team-" Conner cut him off again, tired of the same response.

"Only because of what I am forced to be! Not because of _me!"_

"That's not true! I love you for who you are! Jason loves you too! Don't you dare insinuate that we don't care!" Dick growled out. Conner growled back. "Don't put words in my mouth. I never said you! Or Jason!"

"You _are_ a valued member of this team. Baby-" Dick tried again, "come here baby." Dick's voice was calm. 

Conner didn't move for a few moments, as if debating to go into the arms of his lover or not. 

Eventually the need for comfort won out and Conner fell into Dick's arms, wrapping his own around Dick's neck. 

"Oh baby. It's okay." Dick shushed a now sobbing Conner. "We love you so much. The team loves you too. Its okay."

They sat on Conner's bed, rocking back and forth for a while until Conner had calmed down enough. 

Dick laid back on the bed, Conner resting on his chest. "Do you need puppy time?" Dick asked quietly, running his fingers through Conner's raven hair. 

After a moment Conner nodded, closing his eyes and slowly falling into a peaceful mindset. 

"Let me call Jason." Dick fished his phone out of his pocket and pressed the phone button near Jason's picture. It was an older picture. One of the three of them when Conner first joined their relationship. Conner was sitting on Jason's lap as Dick kissed Conner's cheek. That photo was taken at the beach. It was Conner's first day at the beach. The boys were excited to show Conner the wonders of the world. The day had truly been amazing.

Dick allowed himself a small smile as he thought about that day. 

Two rings later Jason picked up his phone. "What's up babe?" Jason's rough voice was laced with sleep.

"Have a good nap huh? Looks like Conner was having a rough day. He needs to be our little puppy." Dick pressed a quick kiss to the top of Conner's head. "Your place or mine?" Jason asked. 

"Baby? My place or Jason's?" Dick asked softly, even though he knew Conner could hear Jason on the phone perfectly.

Sometimes it was the small, simple things that helped him sink into his smaller mindset. "Jason's." Conner said softly. 

Dick smiled. "Your place. Be there in twenty." After Dick hung up the phone he patted Conner's shoulder twice. "Time to get up pup. Let's go see Jay." Conner moved slowly, mostly watching as Dick slipped on his shoes and helped Conner with his own. 

"Come on baby." Dick grabbed Conner's hand and led him to his car. Once they were ready they drove to Jason's place. 

Twenty minutes later they were already inside Jason's apartment and kissing. Conner was stripped down to his boxers with only a light blue collar around his neck. Jason had his shirt off and Dick was working on taking off his pants.

"Mm come here puppy." Jason ordered, patting his lap. 

Conner quickly crawled across the couch and sat himself on Jason's lap. "Such a pretty boy. Who's my good boy?" Jason gave Conner a few good scratches on his head. 

"Me. I am." Conner moaned, pushing his head up towards Jason's hand for more pets and scratches. Jason laughed and tweaked Conner's nipple playfully. "My good boy." 

Dick was now fully naked and ready for Conner. "Come here puppy. I'm so hard." Dick groaned as Conner leaned down and gave a little lick to Dick's cock. 

"Such a good boy. Sucking your master off." Jason grabbed a handful of Conner's hair and slowly worked him over Dick's cock.

"Just like that, puppy. So good. Big licks. Just like that." Jason slowly pushed Conner down to the hilt of Dick and held him there. Conner, being nearly indescribable, did not need air like his human lovers.

Conner could stay there and stay content as he sucked lazily on the swelling cock down his throat. 

Jason leaned over Conner to capture Dick's lips in a heated kiss. "So pretty." Dick said as he looked dowm fondly at Conner. 

"Wanna fuck you so hard puppy. You gonna cum for your masters?" 

Conner nodded, as much as he could with Dick's cock shoved down his throat. Dick bucked slightly into Conner's mouth. 

"F-fuck.." Dick moaned at the lewd noises Conner started making, sending vibrations all throughout Dick's throbbing cock and spine. 

Jason pressed gentle kisses down Conner's back, scratching his blunt nails down. Although there wouldn't be any marks on Conner, he could still feel it. The soft touches of his lovers, then the rough hands forcing him on their cocks. 

"You look so pretty, puppy. Our good little boy." Jason whispered into Conner's ear, sending a shiver down his almost naked body. 

"Babe, pants off." Dick panted, fucking his cock down Conner's throat. Jason bit down on Conner's shoulder as he undid the button of his jeans and slid them down his legs, finally kicking them off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if i mispelt anything. I didn't look it over 😭


End file.
